Feelings Lost, Forever Gone
by Serenity Takaishi
Summary: [Sequel to Accidents Happen] Joey's has a brutal accident...Serenity cares, but Joey doesn't, Seto's in the middle of two desicions, fix it, or forget it?
1. Awakening

Ren: Muhahahaha! Yes, so I should finish the others... but it's hard! I kinda lost a train of thought - don't worry, I'll finish them all.  
Keo: You shouldn't be starting a new one...  
Ren: -punching Keo- Shut UP! So, I have no idea what to call this, but by the end I do -sweatdrop- if you have a better name please tell me!  
Keo: Of course they will... they're smarter...

DISCLAIMER: Nope, not mine... I saw Fruits basket - well, I read it (the second novel) & I wished I owned it. NOPE! nothings mine -cry-

**  
Chapter One: Awakenings  
**Serenity Takaishi

Seto sat in his balcony, the one that opened from his four story room. It was a harsh looking night, rain was pouring down, the sky was a dark grey, and the moon was no where to be seen. This was a kind of night Serenity hated, she loved watching the stars, gazing at the moon, but tonight she wasn't there. A freak accident had happened, similar to the his own a year ago, but this time it was Joey, Serenity's brother.

"It doesn't make sence," Seto mumbled to himself, "He banned her from his life, he through her away..." There was a long silence. He listened to the pitter patter of the rain, the whooshing sound it make coming past him. "Now, she's at his bed side, wishing for him to be well, but if this would've happened to her, he wouldn't have cared, he would've let it slip by... DAMNIT!" Seto yelled punching the slick outer edge of the balcony.

Mokuba wasn't going to be nosy, not tonight for he was at Joey's bedside, supporting Serenity. He knew he should be there, but he couldn't bring himself to stand that mutt, not after treating Serenity like dirt. Still, he wanted to hold Serenity in his arms, tell her the mutt would live.

Seto sighed, he knew he'd be up and out of that house in about an hour, he couldn't stand letting Serenity go, especially when she feels the emotions of those who are closet to her.

"But the worst part..." Seto trailed off. "Is that I can't prove to you how much I love you until he's better, until he comes home, until he brakes your heart again!" Seto started making himself mad once again. He got up and stormed off down stairs, he didn't mind getting wet, after all, he was a little damp from the seats on the balcony above.

Seto scurried out to the garage, there were about six different cars all around, and he didn't know which on he'd want to 'enjoy' his ride the most in. Looking around he noticed a Ferrari (sorry for spelling) it wasn't the same one, but still new, sticking out of the crowd. After glancing around he walked to the shinny Ferrari, he reached for the car door when his cell phone rang.

"Hello, Seto Kaiba," He answered after a slight jump. Stable, but still shaking, he loved the cars, all cars, not as much as others, and it sometimes hurt knowing he couldn't drive a Ferrari. Although, he wanted to conquer that fear, he would get over it... As soon as it hit him...

"Mr. Kaiba, this is Emily, I wanted to know whether or not you received the _Dashing Defeat _**(1)** document, it was supposed to be on your desk and-" The secretary was cut off by Seot's annoyed voice.

"No, just send them to me and I'll look them over," Seto rolled his eyes and listened to her jabber on and on. He was getting tired of this annoyance, she never did her job right, that is if she bothered to attempt it.

"Yes, of course, I know," Seto pretended to listen to her rambling but he was going to snap, he decided to end it before he did something he'd regret later. Then again, he wouldn't really regret it, he'd just be mad that he didn't get those gaming papers.

"I need to go, something urgent has come up," He said sighing to himself when she shut up.

"Yea! I'll see you tomorrow Mr.Kaiba," She was slightly perky, it made Seto flinch, he hated perky people, they always seemed happy, no one can ever be that happy, ever.

Seto hung up the phone and got into his 1976 Chevy corvette. He drove to the Domino hospital wondering how Serenity was doing, if she was all right... And if that mutt did anything to her, he may not make it out alive.

**:-:Domino Hospital:-:**

Serenity sat in the waiting room, it had been three hours since she ran out of the Kaiba mansion, and now she wished she'd stayed. Joey was going through a lot of pain, she could feel it through out her entire body. What were they doing to him? The doctors had told her, but she didn't bother to listen...

_"Well?" Serenity asked holding back her tears, but her voice still shaky._

"Well..." The doctor had a short pause. "Serenity, we don't know, but at this moment it seems he's in horrible shape and we're trying are best to-" The doctor went on telling Serenity what was going to happen, what it was all blocked out.

"Yea," Serenity answered the doctor's question, she didn't quit know what it was but it was going to make Joey better, anything was a good idea. "Thanks Shihiro," Serenity managed to squeak out. This doctor was a close friend, although Serenity didn't work at the hospital as much as she used to, she visited every now and again.

"It's my job," Shihiro smiled, she loved Serenity and hated to see her in this state, it was just like a year ago. "...are you going to be all right?" Dr. Himoria asked putting her clipboard on a chair. 

Serenity opened her mouth to say something, but it was useless, she couldn't get herself to say anything, instead she drew Shihiro in a hug...

"Ow," She whimpered through her tears, she didn't bother moving, if she did, she'd be tempted to leave, or go find Joey, or other things.

"Ren? Are you sure you're all right?" Mokuba asked patting her back.

"Really Serenity?" Mai said, one the chair to her left giving her a look.

"I'm fine," Serenity hugged her legs closer to her chest and looked out the door watching the rain. Rain was so fragile, deeper then the sky. It let you know how it was feeling, but it was never happy, just sad. It always cried, and there was no point in trying to cheer it up for it never listened. "Seto and Joey," Serenity smiled to herself, the rain was acting like her brother and her boyfriend.

"What?" Tea asked looking up from her magazine.

"Nothing," Serenity waved it away, it was no use in explaining it to them, they wouldn't get it.

Then something hit her, Joey, what he's feeling right now, pain... Looking away from the door, she whipped tears from her face, then she looked around the room, everyone else was seeing it the way she did. They were all feeling the same, heartbroken and afraid, hoping and wishing. She stood up, she never thought she could be this selfish, especially to her closest friends. Everyone looked up at her, most of their eyes red, then a few pink, from fighting back the tears.

"I'm sorry," She whispered out.

"What are you talking about Serenity?" Yugi asked looking up at her.

"You guys, you're going through the same pain as me and I never once thought of it that way. I'm sorry I didn't care as much as I should and-" Serenity was cut off by Mai and Tea.

"Hon, you don't have to be sorry," Mai tried to convince her. It wasn't going to well, because Mai was mad, at Joey, but at the same time, she couldn't bare the pain of loosing him, not the man that she loved so much, one she couldn't live without. Serenity shut her eyes, to feel that way, that stress, the disbelief, you're hoping and wondering and don't know what the next thing will be, good or bad.

"Yea, you never think of yourself when you should, all ways of others," Tea looked really sad, tears in eyes were gone, but her heart was aching, that was one of her best friends, it would suck to loose someone so close to your heart.

"So now it's your turn," Yugi smiled. Serenity sat back down, Yugi felt the worse. Strange, he had a since of loss, a feeling of depression and most of all, heart break. Serenity knew the stories behind the two, friends after war. Now Yugi was his best friend, and she couldn't handle of it, the pain from Joey and the others.

But she didn't quite understand why Tristan didn't feel anything. Duke was there, he wasn't in love with Joey, but still, he was sad. Tristan's heart seemed black, full of rage, wanting revenge. This made Serenity curious, she had to get into his head.

_'Since when do you care about others?' _Tristan thought bitterly. _'You didn't seem to care when you picked Kaiba, that was for you and only you!'_

Serenity got out of his mind, she felt horrible now, worse then before. She pulled her legs up again and rested her chin on her knees. Mai seemed to notice she felt different, her mood had completely changed.

"What's wrong?" She whispered over.

"Nothing," Serenity lied.

Mai arched an eyebrow. "Liar."

Serenity just shock her head.

"Seriously, tell me," Mai urged it out of her.

"It's just you guys are great and Tristan's really..." She trailed off. "Never mind."

Moments later, Shihiro came out, clipboard in hand. Serenity stood up again, but this time, she felt numb, her knees were weak, and she was about to collapse.

"Well, he made it out ok, but there's still a fifty percent chance he's not going to make it out with no brain damage or disability," The doctor sounded hurt, and sincere. 

"Can we see him?" Serenity blurted out.

"One at a time please," Shihiro nodded and left for the front desk. 

There was silence between the six. Everyone looking at everyone else.

"I think it should be Serenity," Mai spoke up, everyone seemed to agree, that is except Tristan who could care less.

Serenity gave an undecided look then was pushed by Mai and Tea to his room.

She was nervous, her and Joey really hadn't had a real conversation is almost a year. Now was her chance, her chance to make it better, she walked in, already feeling him opening his eyes.

**:-:Authoress' Note:-:  
**Ren: Well, how was it? I know it was sorta gay, but if you liked, tell me...  
Keo: You've read, now review!  
Ren: Wait! That **(1) **it was something I made up, some sort of game, mmmk? And Emily, it's not Japanese, but I was listening to this song by From First to Last, it's called Emily, so that's were I go the name.  
Keo: Oh, yea, please check out our new friend, her name is If Only Serenity, she's really sweet and kind. Plus her fics are so amazing, bye!


	2. A Simple I Love You Is Never Enough

Ren: Well, not all the viewers form Accidents happen... if I don't get you quick I can't thank you for loving the last story!  
Keo: Love? Well, I think we should send them a message? I don't!  
Ren: Well, thanks to Landi McClellan for viewing the chappie before this! And I changed the title -if you think of anything better please tell me!  
Keo: Yea, the retard can't think of a title!  
Ren: BITE ME!

DISCLAIMER: YU-GI-OH! IS NOT MINE! DON"T SUE ME!

* * *

**Feeling Lost, Forever Gone  
Chapter Two: A Simple "I Love You" Is Never Enough  
**Heartless ArchAngel **(1)**

Serenity stood still, unable to move or to speak. She was franticly looking at the machines, these gave her goosebumps. Then she stopped, she felt his eyes on her, it was an attempt to a glare, but with a weak touch of happiness.

"Joey, I'm glad you're all right," Serenity said, her voice came out softer and not as sincere as she hoped. Loving her brother was one thing, but when he turned his back on you because of some stupid love affair, there was a problem.

"What do you want?" Joey asked, sounding stubborn and a little bitter.

Closing her eyes she could feel tears approaching her eyes and tried to hold them back. _'I knew this is what would happen, I knew that you still wouldn't care; but he's my brother, how can he be so bitter, so heartless to me... after I poured my heart into his life, wanting to know more and more. Life is war, but the battle is still on, I can make this work, I will come out on top - hopefully... I won't hurt Joey in the process...' _Serenity stood silently wondering what to say and how to put her feelings into words.

"Well, did you think was kidding a year ago?" There was a silence, Serenity had an urge to pull his life plug then and there. But instead she just stared, she'd adopted a talent from Seto after all.

"Joey," Her voice was shaky and unsteady. Would she ever be ready for what she was about to say? Is she going to regret her actions? Or will she be feeling better that Joey's gone and can no longer look down on her heart? "I do care what you have to say, but if you're going to make me choose between you and Seto... I'd choose you. But the fact that you can't see through your own hatred long enough to see that my heart is in his hands that I'm in love, then no. You never once gave him a chance, and he was willing to work it out, as long as he could still be with me. But you refused!" Steam was traveling up into the air off of Serenity's head.

"I cried when I saw what was coming, I stayed in this damn waiting room, praying until my hands couldn't stay together! And you return the favor by basically telling me to go jump off a bridge... Now, I gave you a chance and if you have a heart call me, I'll come back - but as for right now..." Serenity whipped tears out of her eyes, she didn't want to do this, but it was the only way she could convince him that it was time for life to start again, for the broken pieces to mend. "You can just fuck yourself." With that, Serenity turned around her look saddened and she left.

Waiting for her return was everybody, odd that no one was listening thru the door. At the sight of Serenity's eyes, no one dare say a word, they didn't even give her a look. Immediately putting there heads down, there was an awkward silence that over fell the waiting room.

"I told him off," Serenity asked the turned heads. "But I confronted him about Seto and -" She was cut off by the door opening, it was Seto, maybe he was here to help after all.

All eyes were now on the dark haired CEO that had just arrived. "Seto?" Serenity and Mokuba asked in unison.

"Yes?" Seto responded looking at all the looks he was receiving, everyone had a sense of you in the hell are you trying to make things worse for her.

Serenity walked up to him and dragged him outside into the rain. "Seto, you know I love yo-" Serenity caught herself, she'd just said it, it! What was she thinking, it was all true, but not at this time, it wasn't a good day to admit to something so joyful.

Seto arched an eyebrow, why had she stopped, then it hit him. But he knew, he'd always know, since day one - she'd admitted it once before, when all hope was lost for him, when the odds for his survival were gone. After all this time he'd known, of course it must've stopped both their hearts because neither one heard the thunder crack in the back ground.

"What were you saying?" Seto asked deciding to ignore that fact for right now.

"Um..." Serenity thought for a moment, "Oh, yea, you can't come - let me rephrase, you shouldn't come to the hospital when you arch enemy is the victim. Especially when Tristan is out to kill you, and Mai's about to crack..." Serenity felt tears in her eyes again.

"Serenity, you should stop worrying about others, that leads you to fell over powered and weake-" Seto was cut off by Serenity jumping into his arms.

"Thanks for coming and I'm sorry for acting like that and I didn't mean for you to go and I know I should worry about myself but I can't and the fact that all that pain is in the room and out here is just the same makes it worse and worse and I can't take it! I just wish Joey would accept you and I wish that I would let it go but all I want is him to be okay with it and! I'm sorry, I really do love you - " Serenity said taking a deep breath when she was finished, but then, she locked lips with Seto and there they kissed standing in the rain.

"I love you too," Seto let her go and whispered into her ear.

"You took my hand and showed me how, then Joey said he'd always be around... I just don't know what to do?" Serenity looked into Seto's blue eyes finding something that she'd been expecting, she knew what he was planning, but now, after Joey, he was unsure and didn't know what to do.

"Just go tell him, that you love him and maybe he'll understand."

"Maybe, but sometimes a simple 'I love you' isn't enough..."

"Serenity, come on!" A voice that sounded like Tea screamed from the out of the door.

"What!" Serenity barely recognized the voice, it was shaken and lost to a feeling.

Serenity quickly ran into the Domino Hospital letting go and sprinted into his room. The heart machine was almost dead, his voice was hoarse but there was something in it that Serenity could tell he was happy to see her, if only it were enough. Serenity thought to herself then pushed thru her friends.

"Joey, I'm sorry! I really do love you!" She yelled over the commotion.

"I know Ren... I love you to and tell Kaiba I said he was a moneybag..."

**:-:Serenity's POV:-: **

_Well, I never thought Joey would be as stubborn as he was that day, that day that could've meant anything, death or life - but he choose and still I wonder if it was the right decision. _

I told him I loved him, both of them, but now I wonder if Joey was serious, it seems so, but for now, no one can really tell. Life is just that way.

I've been trying to keep in touch with my big brother but it's hard, I mean, after what happened, after he found out about my kiss in the rain he was a little less forgiving, but he's coming around better...

So, life has been different since that day, I never expected Mai to act the way she did, or Yugi, he seemed the one that was scared the most...

An I love you can mean everything, or it can't mean anything at all...

* * *

**--Authoress' Note--  
(1) um... this is my gothic name, I went to this one site & that's what it was - still me writing!****  
**Ren: Hey, so did Joey croak or Not?  
Keo: Can you really tell?  
Ren: Of course I can but can the viewers?  
Keo: This isn't as good as before, but hey, it's okay...  
Ren: Thanks Keo! Now,-  
Keo: You've read now review!  
(sorry if it was too short!)


	3. A New Pain

Ren: Well well well!! this is it!! the final chappie to the sequel... i hope you all like it-  
Keo: Please, tell us if there should be a third!  
Ren: Shhhhshh!! well, sorry it took so long!! -cry- & it's so short!!

DISCLAIMER::::: NOT MINE!!!!! WELL, THE STORY IDEA IS... BUT NOT YU-GI-OH!

* * *

**Feelings Lost, Forever Gone  
Chapter Three: A New Pain  
**Serenity Takaishi

Serenity's eyes were welling with tears, this was now the end, nothing else could go wrong now. It was just numb, her heart, but she knew what Joey said, only days ago... _''I know Ren... I love you too"_ The words flowed through Serenity's mind, over and over again. She now came to the conclusion that she had won her brother's approval...

"I'd like to thanks Joey for all he's given me, and finally approving of me love..." She paused. "But, Nothing will ever be the same, not in my life, nor Mai's, Yugis... Not even Seto's." Tears streamed down her cheeks as her speech grew longer. "Well, rest in peace me dear, and please, never forget me, please..." There was a silence, just as Serenity began to walk away from her brother's casket, a strong wind blew, causing the little crowd to make a commotion.

Serenity nodded, it was Joey, he missed her, he loved her, and he was saying farewell. Still, Serenity couldn't help but cry, her body weak and hands trembling. Seto came up behind her, "Serenity..." His voice was soft, even with a hint of sympathy.

"Thank you," She turned around and wrapped her arms around in upper body. "For everything... For coming, and staying with me, through everything... I love you." Once more, the tears began, but this time not just out of sadness, nor grief, but a hint of happiness as well.

"Anything," Seto whispered back, taking the fragile body in his arms.

Slowing, still standing there, Serenity began to drift away once more, sleeping...

When she at last woke up, she was met with Mai, Yugi, Mokuba, Tea, everyone, everyone but Seto. "What's going on?" she asked trying to see through the darkness of the room.

"You fell asleep, and Seto brought you home," Mokuba explained, knowing all the others were still in great pain.

Serenity's eyes strained in the dark room. "How long was I asleep?" she asked rubbing her head.

The room went silent, "Well, it's a week till Christmas..." Tea finally said.

"What!! I was asleep for three days?!..." she paused, "is everybody okay?"

"Serenity, we're just happy you didn't go too. One more day and we would've been in the hospital again." Yugi spoke up, his voice soft, as usual, but hurt all the same.

"Oh... guys, I love you," She smiled brightly, as though she brightened the dim room. "But! I have some shopping to d--" her voice broke off, her legs began to shake and she went numb...

_"AHH!!!" It was me... why am I screaming... so much pain, but not only pain, but loss... what is it? huh? Seto... he's crying. My hand lifted to his face, but something still seemed so wrong, where was I... better yet, how'd I get here?_

_"Serenity!!" it was Mai, why was she yelling, she never yells... wait, no, it's grief..!!!_

_AHH!!!!!_

_That pain, why do I keep feeling it... unless someone is in trouble... but, I can't feel who, focus, concentrate..._

_AHH!!!!_

_"No," I whispered out, "Love is too strong, for me, all you, Tea, Mai, Yugi, Seto, Mokuba... everyone..."

* * *

_

**:-:Authoress Note:-:**

Ren: Well, hehe! Triligy?? HMMMM!!!! want one??  
Keo: You plan to make one anyways!  
Ren: Not if they don't want it!! Man, you're hopeless --slapps Keo--  
Keo: OW!!! that hurt, ur still gonna make one!  
Ren: Not is no one's gonna read it!!  
Keo: ...oh, i see... hey, please check out my other fics... like the newer ones?:"+ ) (./,  
Ren: Don't scare them away... You've read, now review, please!!!  
Keo: You did it wrong...  
Ren: Sorry this was really really short!!!!!


End file.
